Power inverter circuits may include a bulk capacitor arranged across a high-voltage bus to provide electrical stability and supplemental electric power storage. When the power inverter circuit is not in operation, or in certain other circumstances, it may be desirable to discharge the high voltage bus including the bulk capacitor.